legend of zelda: midnight awakening
by zadethra
Summary: this was an inspiration I got while playing LOZ: twilight princess and the title was pretty hard to come up with. I'm pretty amazed how they come up with such good names.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The legend of

ZELDA

**MIDNIGHT AWAKENING**

**CHAPTER ONE...**

In the beginning, there was three goddesses that descended upon the smoldering wreck that was Hyrule and restored order from the very wreck that the first great war had created...

When they left, the only TWO items of their presence left behind were the triforce and the midnight shield...

After the twilight era, Link spent his days being depressed or going out to the woods. It seems that the only concerned person was Ilia. " Link. Why don't you ever talk to anyone? It seems like ages since you stopped talking." " I just can't because no one would understand." " I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU JUST DON'T CARE!!!" Link just sighed and went to go get more firewood. " What a bitch...". Link suddenly heard from the distance, " I HEARD THAT!!". " Man, she has freaking super hearing or something..."

It was kind of short. Like I said, work in progress. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Legend of Zelda: Midnight Awakening

Chapter two

After many days of thought, Link decided to go see the sages and ask them if there was a way to go back to the twilight.

Three days later, Link arrives without teleportation and truly sees how difficult it is without Midna. " I miss her so much. If I had only just asked her more".

Link walked in to the chamber in awe. It had changed a bit. " What brings you here, hero"? " I wish to find another way into twilight". After brief moments of chattering, the sages finally spoke. " The only way you can go back is to find the seer's shield". With that, the sages vanished into light. " The shield you seek is at death mountain." ehoed the sages voices.

After a little while, Link noticed a row of blurs in the horizon. " King Bulbin!" Link realized. As he got on the nearest warthog, the small army was getting close.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword and came at them like a head on train. As the hairy and smelly mob inched closer and closer, Link almost passed out over the overwhelming stench.

Without hesitation, he slashed the nearest one and blocked about 27 arrows. Finally after destroying half of the army, King Bulbin finally quit. Breathing heavily, Link slowly continued his big journey which laid ahead of him.

The next morning, he decided to take a detour into Castle Town. But when he got there, what he did not expect to ever find was another giant black wall. " What the hell!?" Link yelled. He decided to go and get the shield for the land of Hyrule and the rest of the world.

About half way, Link had another encounter: Bokoblins. He threw seven bombs and ran for the hills! " FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!!". Bokoblin parts went flying everywhere and the bombs accidently caused a rockslide.

" ohh crap". He blacked out. The next thing he knew, he was next to a man garbed in black with a hood. " Are you alright? I saw the rockslide from the bombs. Were you trying to mine something"? " Who are you"? " I am a bounty hunter who hunts poes". Link asked about the seer's shield and the bounty hunter said it lies in the crater of the mountain.

All of the sudden, this journey didn't seem so easy anymore. Link went deep into the crater and found ruins of an old temple with carvings of a firey dragon named Volvagia. " There's the shield"!! When he picked it up it started to glow a strange color and he warped out of the crater.

The next thing he knew, he was stared down by a hideous black monster. Using his hidden technique, he mortal drawed the S.O.B and ran for the strange palace.

" Link. What are you doing here"?! Midna confronted him. " I believe I have something for you". He held out the shield. " How did you know it was mine"? Link stared at the strange markings on the walls.

" Why were you so desperate to leave"?! " I didn't think you would want something made of what turned you into a beast around". " Why is Castle Town covered in twilight"!? Midna looked down. " Link, something big has happened! Zant has come back and has sworn vengeance on you by killing everyone you care about." She started to cry. " Midna, don't cry. He won't get away with this".

All of the sudden, a guard enters, bleeding to death. " What the hell happened"?! Link screamed " T-t-the u-u-u-usurper k-king...". He then died.

So, what did you think? and yes, Bokoblins probably smell bad too. Please R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the deal.

Legend of Zelda: Midnight Awakening Chapter 3

Link and Midna decided to go and get one important thing: The tortured Arms! It was said that whoever would use them would be granted dark power beyond the power of the fused shadows.

One problem: They were left in the Light Realm. In order to get them, Link would have to find a way back to Hyrule and the only way was to somehow alert Princess Zelda that they were in the Twilight Realm and hope that she gets close to the Triforce of Courage and then the Triforce of Wisdom would warp them out. " I have an idea! We could send a telepathic message".

Midna sent the message and they were warped out. Link suddenly felt a strange feeling and suddenly grew very powerful. The blades were now strapped to his back and now has an immunity to twilight!!

" Link, I've been wanting to tell you something. I..." all of the sudden a large group of fell beasts came from the sky. Link withdrew the blades and transformed into a dark being with dark energy flowing from his arms. Midna awed in amazement that the dark energy did not kill him. Link was practically a blur zipping straight through the beasts cutting them in half.

When he sheathed the blades, Midna ran up to him to see if he was alright. " That was incredible! I've never seen the blades do that before"! When the two got to the castle, Midna asked " Do you want me to let you in to the twilight"? " No, that won't be necessary". Link walked straight through the wall and Midna just stood there in amazement again. " They must have picked up a lot of spirits to become that strong". As they made their way through the twilight covered town, Link could sense that Zelda was in trouble. " Zelda needs us"! "how did you know that?! Are you psychic too"!? " No, I can just feel it".

As the two found the castle, to Midna's amazement, the castle WAS in danger! Link quickly grabbed the swords and transformed again and began to slash the living crap out of more fell beasts.

Midna could hear Zelda's voice " _HELP ME... HELP ME_"... She quickly signalled Link to hurry up and get into the castle. Whatever has happened, Zelda was in grave danger and Link and Midna could sense it.

When they got to her bedroom, there was nothing there but a spirit. Midna told Link to give her the swords to transform him into a wolf. To their horror, the spirit was Zelda.

" _I wonder if Midna and Link are alright? Did they make it out with my help"? _When Midna gave the swords to Link, he reverted to his true form. He then sobbed at the discovery of Zelda's fate. Midna hugged him to comfort him. " Don't worry about Zelda. After all, it's not like she's dead, right"?

Link turned to her. " We should go and find Zant to kill him again. When Link turned around, Zant was standing there. (You Know. Like when you beat the Lakebed Temple). Link quickly grabbed his swords when Zant spoke.

" I am not the one of whom you speak. My old god is doing these things. I only merely just wander nowadays". Midna looked confused. " How did Ganondorf get revived"? " He said that if the sages were ever summoned again, he could get past the gate sealing off Hyrule".

Link realised because of his selfishness, he unlocked hell upon Hyrule. " Oops". Midna looked at him in rage. " What were you thinking!? You idiot! YOU doomed Zelda and probably brought the downfall of Hyrule"!! Link look at Midna and ran away. " Link, wait! I didn't mean it"! It was too late. He was gone and so was hope.

" sigh Midna's right. I am a failure. She can save the world without me. I'm just the problem". Midna searched far and wide for him, but there was no sign of him. She began to cry. " I'm so sorry. Won't you come back"? Midna went down on her knees. " I love you Link". She decided to go to sleep on it.

Link packed his things and left the Lanayru Province. " She'll be better off without me". Midna still searched for him, but no luck. When she did find him, he was badly hurt from a rockslide (He he he) and was very sad to find out Midna was there.

" Why do you still want to be with me? I let you down as well as the rest of Hyrule". Midna put her finger on his lips. " Shh. Keep quiet. You need to save your energy". She stayed with him until he got better. When Link could walk, he told Midna he had a brutal encounter with Ganondorf. " He said he was going to kill me". " Well if you hadn't ran away like that, maybe this wouldn't of happened".

When the two made it to the Eldin Province, a figure on the horizon caught their attention. " It's, It's Ganondorf"! He warped behind them and tried to charge Link, but missed. He then disappeared.

" What are we going to do, Midna"? They were both confused. A ray of light shot out of nowhere and struck Link. " Link"!!! After the impact, Link stood up. " I've been given a strong power. I can now cloak us from Ganondorf and his minions". Midna look at the new transformed Link revert back into his old form.

He then called Epona and the dark duo rode off into the field.

What did you think? A Little note about the " tortured arms". They literally become his arms. I got the idea from Mortal Kombat which I also do not own. Please R&R.


End file.
